Nikki Salvatore
by ashfiction
Summary: Nikki Salvatore, that's right she's Damon, and Stefan Salvatore's little sister. What trouble will she get in, especially being related to THE Damon Salvatore. Damon's back after being gone for a few years, Stefan was left to raiser her. Will Damon agree with how she's turned out, read the story, and find out. Spanking in later chapters, don't like. Don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so new story! This is based on the vampire diaries.**

**The main characters are: Damon, Stefan, Elena, Jeremy, and Nicole/Nikki. Maybe a few others later on in the story.**

**Elena, and Jeremy know that Stefan, and Nicole are Vampires, they haven't met Damon, yet.**

**Damon has been gone for a few years, he still loathes Stefan, but loves Nicole.**

**Elena is dating Stefan, as of now!;)**

**Heads up, there most likely won't be a lot of Stefan/Elena or Damon/Elena drama. Not unless it fits. Mostly this is just about family stuff.**

**Nicole has dark brown hair, the color eyes of Damon's. She's about, 5ft. 7in. She acts a lot like Damon, enough said.**

**So, now that you got some info, let's get this story started. Enjoy!:)**

"Hey, are you home?" Stefan shouted through the house, he took his phone out, then walked through the den. The crow came flying right past him.

"What the-." Stefan looked at the crow, and put his phone up. "Damon." He turned around, and there Damon stood on the balcony.

Closing the balcony doors behind him, "Hello, Stefan."

"Was the crow really necessary?" Stefan asked.

"You should see what I can do with fog." Damon stated, raising his eyebrows. He walked around the room looking at pictures, then saw the picture of her. "So how is she?"

"What do you care? You left." Stefan stated. He continued walking over to him, taking the picture out of his hand, and placing it back on the shelf. "You could care less about us."

"Correction, I could care less about you." Damon stated, smirking, "Her, on the other hand I care very much about."

Stefan just rolled his eyes, Damon sensed it, and said, "Oh, little brother don't be so rude."

"I'm rude?" Stefan scoffed.

"Love the hair by the way." Damon added with a smirk.

"What do you want?" Stefan asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Where is she?" Damon asked, looking back at Stefan, still circling around the room.

"She doesn't want to see you." Stefan stated, watching Damon circle the room looking at more pictures.

"Oh, so you're making the decisions for her now, are you? I seem to remember her having quite an...independent mind." Damon replied.

"Yes, I make the decisions for her now. Especially the ones that regard you." Stefan replied.

Damon tilted his head slowly, and smirked again, "I doubt that."

Stefan crossed his arms.

"She upstairs?" Damon asked, looking at Stefan, he didn't answer. "Of course she's upstairs, it's nearly 10 o'clock. Such a good, overprotective person such as yourself wouldn't allow her to be out this late would he?" Damon asked sarcastically, starting to walk by Stefan out of the room.

Stefan grabbed Damon by the arm, " I said she doesn't want to see you."

Damon looked down to where Stefan had ahold of him, grabbed Stefan's hand, and crushed it in his, "I say she makes up her own mind." He let go of Stefan's hand.

Stefan grabbed his hand in pain, it healed almost instantly.

Then Damon started to walk out of the room. "Oh, and don't touch me again."

Stefan lunged toward Damon, and they fell out of the two story balcony doors, onto the pavement below. Stefan took a few moments to get up, Damon was leaning against the bushes, "Nice try, little brother. What'd you have this morning, a nice little bunny?" Then Damon rushed over to Stefan grabbed him by the throat his eyes dark, "I told you not touch me again, didn't I? You forget, I'm a lot stronger than you."

"What do you want Damon?" Stefan asked irritated, while Damon was holding him down. "Why are you here?" He choked out.

"I'm here...for **_our _**sister, Stefan. **_My _**sister." Damon stated, while smirking. "I figured she could only put up with you for so long."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I hope to have more up soon.**

**Please, Review.**

**Let me know what you think!:)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh, he's going to kill me. I'm so grounded, I was supposed to be home hours ago." Nicole complained to Elena.

"Maybe you two shouldn't have tried to sneak out on a date." Elena replied sarcastically looking at Nicole, and Jeremy. Elena saw Nicole's expression, "It's okay Nikki, I'll try to smoothe it over with Stefan." Elena replied sweetly. "Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Don't worry she says. Don't worry, my brother's only a vampire, who gets super mad if I'm late, let alone when he finds out the reason why I'm late. Plus, my last sentence of grounding wansn't quite up. Yeah don't worry, the best advice you ever gave me Elena, thanks." Nicole replied sarcastically. "It's a good thing Damon isn't around-."

"Who's Damon?" Elena, and Jeremy asked.

"My oldest brother, I'm surprised Stefan hasn't mentioned him before." Nicole replied surprised. "Of course he hasn't been around in a few years. It's kind of good that he isn't tonight though. It's going to be hard enough to tell Stefan."

"It's not going to be that bad, right?" Jeremy asked nervously.

"Oh no, not at all Jeremy. Yeah Stefan, um I wasn't home on time, and didn't call because I wanted to go on a date, and I knew you wouldn't let me, because I was still grounded, but I went anyways. Elena found us, and brought us home, because you called asking if she knew where I was. She found me, and brought me home to my doom." Nicole replied with a smile.

Elena laughed a little at her, "Nikki, you're being ridiculous. It's not going to be that bad."

"Nah, I'll only be grounded for life. Which you do realize is an eternity?" Nicole replied with a smirk.

"Maybe when you talk to him, don't have an attitude with Stefan this time." Elena stated.

"Who, me?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

Elena looked at her suspiciously.

"Come on, Elena. You know that's not going to happen." Nicole replied with a smirk.

"You're just going to get yourself in more trouble." Elena warned.

"Sometimes it's worth it, just to see the look on Stefan's face, I get that from Damon." Nicole stated, smiling deviously. "Plus, if I'm already going to be grounded, might as well have a little fun, before I go into hiding."

"What's Damon like? What would he do?" Jeremy asked still a little nervous.

"He's an arrogant, eggotistical, devious... nice, sweet, and one of the best older brothers you could have. He's my favorite. Although, if he were here, he probably wouldn't be my favorite tonight. I would be in so much trouble. I could never get away with the things I do with Stefan. As for you, let's just say, I would have had Elena drive you to another state, put you on a plane, and have you stay in another country until he calmed down, which might be until your 30, or until you die." Nicole explained jokingly.

"Wow, okay, well I'm glad he's not around anymore." Jeremy replied letting out a huge sigh.

"Yeah, although sometimes I wish he was. I miss him." Nicole replied sadly.

"Why did he leave?" Elena asked.

"As usual him and Stefan got in a fight, and they just didn't want to be around each other. We had just moved somewhere new, so Damon thought it would be best if I stayed with Stefan. I didn't agree, but that didn't matter. They both are stubborn, and wouldn't listen to my argument." Nicole explained.

"You didn't want to stay with Stefan?" Elena asked.

"Don't get me wrong I love Stefan, but like I said before Damon's my favorite. I didn't want him to leave period, but when he did I wished he would have taken me with him." Nicole replied. "When he does come back he's not going to have the welcome party he wants though."

"Hey, who is that?" Elena asked as she pulled up in the driveway, she saw two men fighting.

"It can't be." Nicole stated as she saw her brothers fighting. She turned around to face Jeremy, "Great, speak of the devil. Jeremy, don't get out of this car for anything. It's better if you two leave, now."

"What?" Jeremy asked.

"Why?" Elena asked.

"Damon's back," Nicole replied, smirking. She looked at the both of them, and then got out of the car.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


	3. Chapter 3

Nicole walked over to her brothers, "Well, well if my two brothers aren't duking it out, _again_."

"Hey!" Damon exclaimed.

"Where have you been? I've been looking everywhere for you." Stefan asked as he pushed Damon off of him, and stood up.

"Obviously not 'everywhere'." Nicole replied putting air quotes on the word everywhere.

Damon smiled, stood up, opened his arms, walking towards Nicole, "Still the same. My beautiful, lovely-." As he started to hug her, she slapped him. "Sister," Damon finished saying, and felt his cheek. "Guess I deserved that."

"You guess?" Nicole asked, glaring at Damon.

"Nikki, come on? It's Damon." Damon replied flashing a smile.

"You do realize my senses were heightened, I'm not blind. I can see very well, thank you." Nicole replied with a smirk, walking past him, bumping his arm as she walked by.

Damon smiled deviously as she walked by him, then was in front of her within a second, she was frightened, "Damon!"

"Nikki." Damon mocked her tone.

"Get out of my way," Nicole replied as she walked past him again.

He was in front of her again, she jumped a little again, "I seem to remember you being a little nicer to me."

"Yeah? Well you're getting old Damon, your memory's going to fail you at times." Nicole replied with a smirk, trying to walk past him again.

He was in front of her again," Stop it!"

"Hmm, no." Damon stated smirking at her.

"Enough!" Stefan interrupted them, as he walked over to her, "Where were you?"

"Places." Nicole stated starting to walk past the both of them again.

Damon grabbed her arm as she started to pass, and pulled her back in front of them, "Not the right answer."

"Sorry, it's the only one you're going to get." Nicole replied, smiling.

"You're trying me, little sister." Damon stated, his smile immediately disappeared, "You sure you want to do that?"

Nicole rolled her eyes at him, and started to walk past Damon again, he pulled her back to face him, "You seem to forget whom you are dealing with."

"I'm not insane, Damon-." Nicole started.

"I beg to differ." Damon replied smiling.

"I know exactly who I'm dealing with." Nicole challenged.

"Are you sure you want to take that risk?" Damon asked narrowing his eyes at her.

"Damon, I can take care of this myself." Stefan stated.

Damon let go of Nicole's arm, and lifted his hands in a surrendering position, "Have at it."

"Stefan!" Elena yelled as she came walking up the drive way, Jeremy close behind her.

"Ugh, Elena don't you ever take good advice?" Nicole asked sarcastically.

Elena smiled at her, "It looked like you needed a little help."

"I think I was getting in enough trouble all by myself, thank you." Nicole stated.

"I don't think we've been introduced, I'm Damon." Damon said shaking Elena's hand.

"Elena, and this my brother Jeremy." Elean replied walking over to Stefan.

"Ugh, Jeremy! Not you too." Nicole mumbled rolling her eyes.

"So, since Nicole isn't being much help, you want to fill me in?" Stefan asked Elena, looking at Nicole the whole time.

"Fine, okay! You don't need to beg your girlfriend to tell on me. I..was on a..date." Nicole replied.

"A date?" Damon asked, slightly furious, "You let her date? You're letting her date? You just moved here? How could let her date?"

"No, I don't let her date Damon. Hence the fact, I didn't know where she was at for the past few hours." Stefan said sarcastically.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Oh yeah because, it's not like I'm a century and a half old vampire, and I'm too young to date."

"You're 16." Damon stated.

"Yeah, umm hate to break it to you big brother, but I've been 16 for a while now, not get any younger." Nicole replied sarcastically.

Damon looked down at her, and smirked, "You know I can still tan your backside good, right?"

Nicole smiled deviously up at him.

"Think I'm kidding, keep up the attitude." Damon stated. "So, who were you on a date with tonight?"

"I'm not telling you." Nicole stated.

"Why? Afraid of what I'll do?" Damon asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"Was it him?" Damon asked, pointing to Jeremy.

"No!" Nicole lied.

"Hmm," Damon smiled, and then rushed over to Jeremy, and pinned him against a wall.

"Damon, don't! He's just a friend, I wouldn't date him." Nicole stated frantically.

Damon looked Jeremy in the eyes, and tried to compel him to tell the truth, "Were you on a date with my sister tonight?"

"You can't compel him?" Nicole stated.

"And why is that?" Damon asked.

"He's wearing vervain, duh." Nicole replied sarcastically. "Believe me I'm not stupid enough to bring the boy I was on a date with, home with me. I may be related to you, and Stefan, doesn't mean I have the brains the two of you have. Now let him go!"

Damon glared at Nicole. "I'm gonna go...this way." Nicole said as she ran over towards Stefan.

Damon let Jeremy go, he ran over towards Elena, "That's right, run to your sister, see if she'll protect you." Damon taunted, "Which we all know, she can't. You should know he can't protect you either, especially from me." Damon finished as he looked at Nicole.

"Elena, and Jeremy I think it'd be best if you left." Stefan told them. "I'll call you later," he told Elena as he kissed her.

Both Nicole, and Damon expressed their disgust of them kissing.

Elena drove out of the driveway. "I can't believe you, both of you!" Nicole shouted at them, stomping in the house the two of them following behind her.

"You can't believe us?" Damon asked.

"Why didn't you call?" Stefan asked.

"Because I knew you'd say no." Nicole replied simply.

"And that's a reason?" Damon asked.

"Damon, I can take care of this myself." Stefan stated glaring at Damon.

"Go ahead," Damon replied, "We both know you've done a wonderful job raising her so far."

"Excuse me?" Nicole asked hatefully.

"You're not excused." Damon replied, walking by her.

"You know how dangerous it is when I don't know where you're at, or who you're with? What if something happened-." Stefan started.

"Well, nothing did." Nicole replied, crossing her arms.

"This time!" Stefan exclaimed.

"This time? I take care of myself every time, you two seem to forget that I am a vampire too you know? I can take care of myself. I don't need my two big brothers to come to my rescue all the time, contrary to what you may think, I'm not helpless, and not everyone is out to get me." Nicole stated.

"Nicole you don't realize, you're not the strongest vampire, neither am I-." Stefan started again.

"Hmm, you're telling me." Damon scoffed. Stefan glared at him, Damon took a sip of his drink, and waved his arm for Stefan to continue.

"As I was saying, there are things that can harm you, things we may not be able to protect you from, especially if I don't know where you are." Stefan lectured.

Nicole rolled her eyes, "Okay, I get it, I'm never allowed to have fun."

Damon let out a frustrated laugh.

"That's not what I'm saying, and you know it." Stefan stated.

"Whatever, can I just go to my room now?" Nicole asked.

Damon shook his head no.

"Yes, get comfortable, you're going to be there for a while, you're grounded for an extra week on top of the two weeks you still need to serve." Stefan stated.

Damon looked at Stefan as if he was crazy.

"Figured that," Nicole replied, turning around walking up the stairs to her room.

Damon looked shocked, "Gr-Grounded? That's it! All you're going to do is ground her. She went out on a date, didn't tell you, didn't call, gets home, and has a major attitude problem, and all you do is ground her on top of her grounding? Great parenting, Stefan."

"It gets the point across, Damon." Stefan stated, pouring himself a drink.

"What point is that Stefan? She's just going to do it again." Damon stated.

"No she won't." Stefan replied.

"Really? When's the last time this happened." Damon asked.

Stefan didn't answer him, "Really, not that long ago, huh? Did you ground her then, too?" Damon asked mockingly. Damon finished his drink, "I'm going to go talk to her myself."

"No, you're not. You're going to leave." Stefan stated rushing over in front of Damon.

Damon stopped, and looked at Stefan, "Remember the last time you told me what to do, didn't end that well did it? What you obviously don't understand, even after all these years, you can control me about as much as you can control our little sister."

"I can control her." Stefan stated.

"Yeah, well that's your opinion." Damon stated, he started to walk up the stairs, but Stefan blocked him, "If you know what's good for you you'll get out of my way. You know I'm not one to back away from a fight."

Stefan glared at him for a moment, then moved out of the way, "Good boy." Damon tonted him, as he walked past him patting his head.

**Thank you for all the great reviews so far, I really appreciate it.**

**Hope you liked this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Damon walked upstairs, knocked on Nicole's door, and didn't wait for an answer.

Nicole was laying on her bed on her stomach facing away from the door, getting ready to put her headphones in, "Knock much?" Nicole sneared, turning around to look at him.

"Attitude much." Damon replied smirking, "I knocked."

"Whatever," Nicole replied rolling her eyes.

"That your new favorite word?" Damon asked walking over to her bed.

She ignored him, and put her headphones in. He pulled her off the bed by her arm, and landed 5 hard swats to her backside.

"Oww!" Nicole winced looking up at Damon.

"I don't know what makes you think you can talk to me like you do Stefan, newsflash, I'm not Stefan. I won't allow it. I told you I could still tan your hide, did you think I was kidding?" Damon asked. "Would you like more?"

Nicole shook her head no frantically, and rubbed her backside. She had forgotten just how much Damon's spankings hurt.

"Then drop the attitude." Damon stated looking into her eyes, letting go of her arm.

"What are you doing back here anyways?" Nicole asked still rubbing her backside.

"Do I still detect a slight hint of attitude?" Damon asked getting closer to her.

"No Sir," Nicole stated backing a step away from Damon, falling down on her bed, then shot back up due to the pain she still felt in her rear end.

"Good girl," Damon stated, smiling.

"Seriously though, why are you back here? You've been gone for years? Where have you been? Why are you back now?" Nicole asked carefully sitting down on her bed.

"I missed you," Damon replied smiling.

"What's the real reason?" Nicole asked looking at him.

"Seriously, I missed you. I'm sure you already know, you're my favorite sibling. Not like there's any contest." Damon replied smiling. "First time I've ever been away from you this long, I missed you like crazy. You're my little sister, I love you."

"I love you too, Damon." Nicole replied smiling back at him.

"Although, I did see you all the time." Damon stated.

"What do you mean?" Nicole asked.

"I always made a habbit to check up on you." Damon replied.

"So that's what that creepy feeling was." Nicole replied sarcastically.

Damon glared at her with a smirk.

"I love you big brother." Nicole said sweetly.

"Hmm," Damon opened his arms, she walked into them, and they hugged for a couple minutes, "So, you're staying this time right?"

"For a while, if I ever leave again, you're going with me." Damon stated, kissing her on top of her head.

"No, no more leaving you're not allowed to leave, Stefan's not allowed to leave. We're going to be a family from now on." Nicole stated.

Damon laughed slightly, "I'm not kidding Damon, I'm tired of this. You guys can't get along, too bad, this is a big house stay away from each other. I don't want to live with just one of you again, okay?" Nicole explained.

"Well look at you being little miss-." Damon started to say, but then saw her expression, "Okay."

"I mean it Damon." Nicole warned.

"I didn't argue?" Damon asked.

"Yeah, but you've got that look on your face." Nicole looked at him curiously, "Promise me?"

"Ah Nicole-." Damon started.

"Damon please, for me?" Nicole asked fake pouting.

Damon looked at her, "I hate that you can do that. Why is it so hard for me to say no to you?"

"Because you love me." Nicole replied.

"Nah, that can't possibly be it." Damon teased, then he hugged her again. "So, you want to tell me the truth now about your scrawny little date outside?"

"Wha-What do you mean? Jeremy wasn't my date." Nicole replied nervously.

"Nikki, come on. You know you can't lie to me." Damon said sarcastically.

"I'm not-." Nicole started.

Damon gave her a warning look. "You know you can't, I know you can't, so don't even try to lie to me. I've been checking up on you, remember?"

Nicole dropped her head.

"Okay, so now that we've got that out of the way. Talk." Damon replied.

"Damon it's not that big of a deal. He's just a friend-." Nicole started again.

"He's not just a friend, he was a date. A date that you didn't want Stefan to know about. A date that was so important that you couldn't wait to go on until after you weren't grounded." Damon explained.

"Damon, you know I like to mess with Stefan. Plus, I'm always grounded, I had to get out and have some fun." Nicole replied.

"And why are you always grounded?" Damon asked sarcastically. Nicole didn't answer, "Could it be because you've done things to deserve being grounded?" Nicole just looked at him, and smiled nervously. "I take that as a yes."

"Well you know, I am **_your _**sister." Nicole replied smiling up at him.

"Hmm, yes you are." Damon smiled at her, "That my dear little sister, is what will get you in a lot of trouble."

"Oh Damon, you know Stefan won't do anything." Nicole stated.

"I wasn't talking about Stefan. I was talking about me, you're right you are my sister. I know exactly how to deal with you, so don't push it. I'm not Stefan I don't believe in 'grounding' disrespectful teenagers, so from now on-." Damon started to explain.

"Okay, okay I get it." Nicole spoke up before he could finish. "No more stunts. Can I still date Jeremy though? He's really not that bad of a guy."

"Well.." Damon stalled.

"Please, Damon." Nicole pleaded.

"We'll see." Damon replied.

"Thank you!" Nicole squealed hugging him.

"That wasn't a yes." Damon replied.

"It wasn't a no either," Nicole stated, smirking at him.

Damon tilted his head slightly, and smirked back, "You really are **_my _**sister."

**Sorry for such a long wait, thank you all for being patient.**

**Please, Review and let me know what you think!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Damon walked downstairs, Stefan appeared before him as soon as he stepped off the bottom stair. Damon swayed backwards, "Stefan, I know you love me, and you want to be close to me, but can't say the feeling's mutual," then stepped around Stefan.

"Okay, you've talked to her, you can leave now." Stefan stated.

"Afraid I can't little brother." Damon replied with a smirk, walking into the living room.

"You shouldn't have made her those promises." Stefan stated following Damon.

"You shouldn't eavesdrop Stefan," Damon replied pouring himself a drink, "It's really not polite."

"Shut up, Damon." Stefan said.

"You really need to work on your manners." Damon replied smiling.

"Why did you make her those promises?" Stefan asked, crossing his arms.

"How could I say no to that gorgeous face of our little sister's. Good thing she took after me." Damon replied, without turning around he said, "Don't eavesdrop little sister, just as I informed our brother here, it's not polite."

Nicole came down the stairs, and into the living room, "Sorry Damon." Then she walked over to Stefan, "I'm sorry Stefan, sorry for not coming home when I was supposed to, and for lying to you, and for having an attitude, and for-."

Stefan interrupted her, "Okay, Okay I get the point you're forgiven, but you're still grounded." Damon scoffed.

"I know. Please let Damon stay, please." Nicole begged, wrapping her arms around Stefan's waist, looking up at him with her blue eyes. "Please, I need both my big brothers."

"See, how could you say no to that face?" Damon said smugly.

Stefan glared at Damon, then looked down at Nicole.

"Please," Nicole replied, with the best pouty face she could.

Stefan let out a sigh, and then said, "Fine."

"Yes!" Nicole squealed, then hugged Stefan tighter. "Promise?"

"Yes I promise...On one condition," Stefan replied.

Damon rolled his eyes, and said, "Here we go."

"You have to behave for at least one week." Stefan stated.

"I promise to TRY to behave for at LEAST one week," Nicole replied with a smirk.

"You really are like Damon," Stefan replied faking a shiver.

Nicole smiled really big, "But you love me anyways."

Stefan smiled back down at her, and pulled her back in for a hug.

"Alright, now that that's settled, I think I'll go to bed now." Nicole replied standing on her toes to kiss Stefan on his cheek, then walking over to Damon and doing the same.

"You know I didn't need your help in convincing him." Damon replied smugly.

Nicole rolled her eyes, and smiled up at him, "Yes you did, Damon. You're just too ego-."

Damon put his finger up, "Watch it, little sister."

"You're just too **_smart_** to admit it." Nicole replied, smiling deviously up at him.

Damon flashed her a smile, laughed slightly, then swatted her backside once, "Go to bed, Nikki."

"Yes Sir," Nicole replied turning around to salute him. He took a step towards her, and she was half way up the stairs in a flash, "Good Night!"

"Good Night!" Damon and Stefan both yelled simutaneously.

"You did need her help, actually." Stefan stated.

"No I didn't, I don't need your permission to stay here." Damon sated.

"Yes you did-." Stefan started to argue.

"Really, you two? I leave the room for three seconds." Nicole interrupted them, yelling from upstairs. "I won't be able to sleep if you two can't stop fighting."

"Sorry." Damon and Stefan replied, and just glared at each other.

"Really guys, I can feel the tension up here." Nicole stated.

"Go to bed, Nikki!" They both yelled, and then smiled at each other.

**************************One Week Later*********************

"Please Stefan, I haven't done one thing wrong for a whole week." Nicole begged, following Stefan down the stairs. "Please, can I be ungrounded, and go this party tonight. Pleaseeee."

"No Nicole, you were grounded for three weeks. You're going to serve two more weeks. I'm proud of you for behaving, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you off that easily." Stefan argued.

"Ugh!" Nicole shrieked, "Why do you have to be such a-."

Nicole suddenly felt an immediate sting to her backside, and was jolted forward a little bit. She turned around and saw Damon standing there, looking down at her.

"Watch your mouth, Nicole." Damon stated, and started to walk past Stefan into the living room.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." Nicole replied, rolling her eyes.

"Didn't I? Don't roll your eyes at me either." Damon replied walking into the living room.

Nicole let out a long sigh, and used one hand to rub her backside, as she followed Stefan and Damon into te living room.

"So... What did I miss?" Damon asked, smirking.

"Nicole wants to go to a party tonight." Stefan replied.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, aren't you still grounded?" Damon asked pouring himself a drink.

"Yes, for two more weeks." Stefan stated, staring at Nicole.

"So what's the problem?" Damon asked. "It's pretty simple."

Nicole started smiling thinking Damon was on her side.

"You're not going." Damon stated.

"Wait! What?" Nicole asked, dumbfounded.

"You heard me. You're still grounded, you're not going. It's that simple." Damon replied.

"I haven't done one thing wrong for a whole week. That's a new record for me," Nicole replied.

"Yes well, then you'll be able to break your current record by not doing anything wrong for the next two weeks." Stefan interjected.

"That's the way to look at it." Damon stated smirking at her.

"Damon, come on..." Nicole begged.

"I'm not the one to beg, Nicole. It's Stefan's choice. If it were up to me your punishment would have been over as soon as you commited the crime." Damon replied. "Although granted, you would probably still be feeling it a week later." Damon stated smirking at her.

Nicole fidgeted knowing what Damon meant, then turned towards Stefan. "Please Stefan, please let me go. What if I'm just ungrounded for tonight? And then I can go back to being grounded tomorrow."

"It doesn't work like that, Nicole." Stefan replied smiling. "Sorry, you can't go. End of discussion."

"Please Stefan, just one night." Nicole kept begging.

"End of discussion means, stop arguing, it's a no." Damon interjected.

Nicole mouthed 'please' to Stefan one more time, Damon was in front of her within a second, and said calmly, "I said, stop arguing. No. means. no."

"Fine!" Nicole replied turning around stomping towards the stairs.

"Nicole Salvatore, get back here now!" Damon yelled, Nicole came back into the living room, "Don't you ever talk to me like that again."

Nicole dropped her head, and said softly, "Yes Sir, sorry."

"And, Don't even think about sneaking out to go to that party." Damon stated.

"How stupid do you think I am, Damon?" Nicole asked.

"The question is, How stupid do you think we are?" Damon replied smugly.

Nicole didn't answer, she just turned around and started to walk to the stairs again, and then Damon appeared before her, "Damon! Stop doing that."

"I mean it, Nicole. Don't even think about it, or else you'll have me to deal with." Damon stated.

"I understand Damon, can I please go upstairs now?" Nicole asked sweetly.

Damon stepped aside, and let her walk by, "I love you, Nikki."

"Love you too, Damon." Nicole replied walking up the stairs, "Love you, Stefan."

"Love you," Stefan yelled from the living room.

Damon came back into the living room, Stefan asked him, "Do you think she'll go?"

"Oh Yeah," Damon replied, chugging the rest of his drink.

Upstairs in Nicole's room, Jeremy texted her.

'So...what'd Stefan say?' - Jer.

'He would have said yes... :(' - Nikki

'What do you mean, would have said?' - Jer.

'Damon got involved..' - Nikki

'Oh... So you're not going?' - Jer.

'Of course I'm going, this is going to be one of the biggest parties in like forever. I'm going!' - Nikki

'You sure that's a good idea? I mean with Damon being around, and all? He'll bust your butt if he finds out.' -Jer.

'That's why he won't find out. ;)' - Nikki

'I thought you said he always knows what you're thinking, and can never get away with anything?' - Jer.

'Yeah, well one of these times have got to be in my favor. Right?' - Nikki

'Idk, it's your choice. I really don't want you to get in trouble...' - Jer.

'You're sooooo sweet, but I'll be fine. I've got to get ready. I'll meet you in a few hours, I'm going to have to be late for the party, in order to fool my brothers. You can go ahead and go, I'll meet you there.' - Nikki

'No, I'll wait for you, I wouldn't have any fun without you there.' - Jer.

"Okay, if you insist. See you there ;)' - Nikki

Nicole put her phone on her nightstand, and thought to herself, 'I can do this, I am Damon Salvatore's Sister after all. That's the only problem though, Damon Salvatore is my brother. This party is worth it though, at least I hope it is.'

**What do you think Nicole will do?**

**You think she'll come to her senses, and not go to the party?**

**Will Damon catch her if she does go?**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, review and let me know what you think!:)**


End file.
